


First Contact

by FantasyBard



Category: Megamind - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Family Feels, First Contact, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyBard/pseuds/FantasyBard
Summary: First ContactMegamind, Incredibly Handsome Heroic Genius, Master of All Good and Defender of Metro City, always believed that he was the last of his kind. This belief has fueled every single decision he has ever made. But, not even Megamind can be right about everything, for in fact, a remnant of his race survived, and have set their sights on earth.Kaitoia, a representative of the Tandarens, has been given the assignment to infiltrate earth, and live secretly amongst the humans of Metro City. On paper, her mission is meant to consist of nothing more than establishing the viability of a possible first contact. And of course, non-interference is the most important part of that mission.However, as new villains and threats are looming over Metro City, even the strictest of rules must be broken. And between Megamind and Kaitoia, there is quickly developing a deep bond which runs deeper than either of them can guess. As it turns out, even across space and time, the bonds of family are impossible to break.





	1. Last Time Together

Last Time Together:  
She didn’t know that it would be the last time they would all be together. Kaitoia Men’dryn had been with her family that last week almost by accident. It was customary in Tandaren society for all the members of the immediate family to be present at the birth of a new child, ensuring that the proper bonds were established, and maintained throughout their lives. Kaitoia already felt close to her new baby brother, Sujan. 

She hadn’t known just how much she would cherish the memories of those last five days. 

Tandarens were a race of deeply-hued, blue humanoids with large heads. Their large brains had enabled them to grasp outlandish rules of mathematics, architecture and technology. Some Tandarens were even blessed with fantastic abilities. In Tandaren culture, these individuals, known as Gifteds, were regarded with the very highest respect. 

Kaioita was one such Gifted. Already advanced in the disciplines telepathy and telekinesis, her abilities would only become stronger as she grew older. She had been engaged in rigorous training and study for nearly two years already, and would continue to be so for many more to come. Her mentor, Gargi, was a scientist aboard one of the many ships in orbit. It was hardly an unusual arrangement for many Gifted families. It was a small price to pay for the honor that it brought, and besides, it was quite easy to arrange transport from anywhere on Tandara, so that such separations were hardly an inconvenience for getting together. 

This particular evening was Kaitoia’s last at home, and she was sitting in the living room with her father, Ciquala and her mother, Irees. “I don’t want to go.” Kaitoia was saying, “I wish I could just stay here and help you with Sujan.”

“If you want to stay a little longer, I’d be more than happy to put you’re on the 3am wake up call.” said Irees, with a smile, “I’ll be interested in seeing how long that enthusiasm holds after a few weeks of that.”

Kaitoia made a face. “Fine, fine. I’ll go, but I’ll expect constant updates. I want to know the second he starts crawling, his first words, everything.”

“Don’t worry.” said Ciquala, “We’re only ever a transmission away. It’ll be like you’ve never actually left.”

On the floor of the living room, Sujan, already sitting up (hardly unusual for a Tandaren child his age), was entirely unaware of what was being spoken by the bigger members of his family. He was engaged in far more important things, namely playing with two rather unexpected and strange animal companions. 

The large, golden snake was lying patiently on the floor as Sujan climbed around and over her. Seren, Kaitoia’s Minion, was a member of the snake species known as the varesh, which inhabited the humid, wet rainforests of Tandara’s equatorial region, and possessed more than a few unusual abilities that helped them survive. Not only could they shrink or expand their body size in order to track down prey through the branches of tall trees, they also conducted electrical shocks produced within their bodies and enhanced through their golden scales. Though not strong enough to kill something like a Tandaren, they could still hurt, a lot. 

There was no danger of Seren hurting Sujan, or anyone else for that matter. Indeed, the only people who would have needed to worry about falling victim to her wrath, was anyone who decided they wanted to hurt her mistress’ family. 

The other animal engaged in playing with the infant was a fish, encased in a sphere of water, with huge eyes, and a puffed up, grey body sporadically spotted and striped with bright green. The yun species had mouths with large, somewhat menacing teeth. However, they were purely for the consumption of the tough sea grasses that consisted the majority of yun's diet in their watery habitats. In reality, the yun were patient and gentle with their charges, and Chota was no exception. 

“I think you should consider adopting Chota permanently as Sujan’s Minion if he tests positive as a Gifted.” Kaitoia said.

“Are you saying that because you think Chota would be the best choice for Sujan, or because you have become so fond of him yourself in the last few days? Ciquala said. 

“Why can’t it be both?” Kaitoia asked, “I mean, look at him. Who could resist that face?”

Ciquala turned a considering eye on Chota, as though weighing the possibilities with the utmost seriousness. “Now that you mention it, you do have a point. What do you think, my dear, should we take on Chota simply on the strength of his adorable nature?”

“We have been considering it.” said Irees, who tended to treat things with a bit of a more pragmatic approach than her husband. “We were chosen to foster Chota because it would get him used to having a child around. You know that Chota is rather young himself, and generally a pairing isn’t made until the Gifted and the Minion are capable of having some say in the matter for themselves.”

“We won’t know for certain that Sujan is Gifted for at least another few years.” said Ciquala, “But, in the meantime, I doubt that there will be any real trouble in keeping Chota for awhile. 

By this point, Sujan had lost interest in Seren, and had started to bat around the water-filled sphere in which Chota was residing. Unlike any other aquatic fish put in such a situation, Chota actually seemed to enjoy the attention, rolling around in time with Sujuan’s pokes and prods. Now released from babysitting duty, Seren glided over to the sofa and curled up beside Kaitaia. “I will say this, he’s certainly quite inquisitive for his age. Though, he’s more hands on with his environment than you ever were, Mistress.”

“Why bother with the effort of physically lifting something when it’s so much easier to do it with my mind?” said Kaitoia.

“Honestly, I think it was more a challenge for your parents to ensure that your toys were put away securely, or you would simply have moved them over to your crib and played with them all night.” Seren reminded her. 

Much like the respect which the Gifteds enjoyed in Tandaran society, Minions enjoyed the same cherished place within many households. Five different species had somehow evolved through countless eons with heightened intelligence and the ability to speak. Minions formed tight bonds with their chosen families, most especially with their specific charges. Seren had been with Kaitoia almost from the day she had been born, and aside from her parents, there were few who knew her so well. 

“I can only imagine what sort of trouble Sujan will be getting up to, whether or not he’s Gifted.” said Ciquala, “Given the current situation with our sun, we Tandarens could very well be needing a few Gifteds in the next few decades.”

It was a sobering thought amidst the seemingly idyllic setting of their family sitting room. Only little Sujan was innocent of the times which he had been born into, times which signaled great change for the fate of Tandara, and it’s near neighboring planet, Nyra. 

It had only been in the last ten years that scientists from both planets had come to the horrifying conclusion that the sun of their solar system was dying. The announcement had caused both species to take action. There was, after all, a great deal to be done. Keeping the general populace calm was not the only challenge which presented itself. A suitable planet needed to be found at once to begin the process of relocation, and orderly evacuation was being practiced on a regular schedule. 

However, scientists like Ciquala had also been hard at work on another solution. They had been attempting to slow down the sun’s decline, and in a few days time, the first test of the device which they had made would be tested. No one was expecting to save the sun; but any effort to buy even a little extra time for the evacuation procedures would be welcome. 

Kaitoia understood that one day she would be forced to leave her home planet alone with every other Tandaran. But, that day still seemed quite a long way off. She tried not to think about it, especially not when she had so much in her future to look into. 

Sujan broke the thoughtful silence which Ciquala’s comment had inspired, when he threw Chota’s glass sphere against the far wall of the room, sending it spinning and bouncing across the floor. Sujan squealed with laughter and clapped happily at the unexpected show. Chota, after shaking some of the stars from his head, did a few back-flips inside his water sphere, evidently having enjoyed the ride as much as Sujan. 

However, the display had also captured the attention of his parents, who both seemed to decide that it would be best to put their son to bed before his curiosity and exuberance made him stay up all night. “All right, I think it’s getting close to Sujan’s bedtime.” said Irees, as she got to her feet. 

Sujan may have only been five days old, but he was intelligent enough to understand the concept of “bedtime”. Immediately, he started squalling. “Mom, he can’t go to bed yet.” said Kaitoia, as she scooped him up and began to carry him up to the large windows that overlooked the shadowed bushes and trees of the backyard. “He needs to see the hotarus. It’s the only way he can get to sleep.”

Both Irees and Cquala looked at each other and shared an indulgent smile. Clearly, the bond between brother and sister wasn’t going to listen to logic. Best to let them have their own way. 

“Sujan, remember what happened last night?” said Kaitoia, as she pointed out the window, “The hotarus are going to appear and dance around in the backyard. Are you ready? Close your eyes.”

Sujan squeezed his eyes shut, his tiny face scrunching up in concentration. Kaitoia used her mental abilities to coax some of the brightly glowing insects from the leaves and foliage scattered around the backyard. The hotarus, dragon-fly like insects that were six inches across, started to emerge, and took to the air, flying around the yard and creating a vivid light show in their wake. 

“All right, Sujan, open your eyes.”

Sujan opened his eyes, and immediately began burbling ang giggling with delight. He tried to reach out and follow the hotarus as they flashed purple, blue, yellow, and green. Holding out a hand, Kaitoia coaxed one of the insects onto her hand, and she it up to Sujan’s wonder-filled face. Sujan reached out and gently poked the hotaru curiously. In that moment, Kaitoia couldn’t help but wonder what her brother would grow up to be. 

Would he be a scientist like her father, working on their new home planet to identify the problems which they would inevitably face, but coming up with new and ingenious solutions for them at the same time? Or would he be a healer like their mother, who spent her days amongst some of the very sickest patients on Tandara, always giving them a sense of hope and joy in the midst of their recovery? Perhaps, he would be something else entirely, something that none of them could have dreamed of. Whatever he did, she knew that he would be the best at it, and that she would be right there to watch him and encourage him every step of the way. 

In a few minutes, Kaitoia allowed the hotarus to gently wink out. Her brother’s eyes had already started to droop, and he yawned hugely. Kaitoia moved away from the window and handed him back to Irees. “Sleep well, Sujan. I love you.” She kissed him on the forehead and Sujan finally closed his eyes, slipping into a peaceful sleep.

Irees went to put him to bed, as Ciquala came over to put his arm around his daughter. “Have your mother and I told you lately how proud we are of you?”

“Let’s see, since this morning, twice, I think.”

Irees came back into the room, as Ciquala laughed. “It doesn’t make it any less true. There will be a lot of changes coming in the next few years. But no matter what happens, you’ll always have us. We hope you know that.”

“Yes, of course I do.” said Kaitoia, beaming a smile as she hugged both her parents. She knew that she had never been happier in her life than she had been at this moment. With all her family together, what more could she possibly want?

She couldn’t have known that she wouldn’t be able to capture that feeling of pure and utter contentment for a very, very long time after this night. Indeed, no Tandaren or Nairian could have been prepared for the disaster which was about to break upon each and every one of them. 

Kaitoia Men’dryn's entire life was about to be inexorably changed. In the years that followed, she would cherish the memories she had of her family, and the last time they had all been together.


	2. 27 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after the destruction of Nyra and Tandara, the two species continue to build a new home. Kaitoia's life has gained a semblance of normality, but troubling visions are starting to invade her sleep. When the presence of an errant Tandaran and Nairian is discovered on the planet known as earth, it soon becomes evident that she recognizes the Evil Genius of Metro City. Just how deeply, however, not even she could even begin to guess.

27 Years Later:

The solar system of Chandos consisted of five planets circling a central, golden star. It was uninhabited and unclaimed, which made it an ideal new settlement for the haphazard and scattered refugee fleet of combined Tandaren and Nairian spacecraft, a sad remnant of two once great and proud races. 

The Nairians were quite different from their blue-skinned neighbors. Their heads were comparatively normal in size, they weren’t blue, and for whatever reason of genetic evolution, had developed amazing hair along with the rest of their unique traits.

Now, just because they were not quite as large-brained as the Tandarens didn’t mean that they were in any way mentally deficient. Indeed, it could be said that creativity had flourished on Nyra, and every aspect of their civilization seemed to have been heightened to exaggerated proportions: entire forests and mountains were transformed into elegant, beautiful cities. Art was composed of the brightest colors and the most impossible materials. Plays, poetry and music were explored in almost every way imaginable. 

Nairians possessed many physical abilities which the Tandarens did not. They could bend steel as easily as some bent a twig, fly with speed and dexterity, and one punch could level a tall building. To top everything off, they could shoot red hot laser beams from their eyes. It was never a good idea to get a Nairian angry. However, much like Tandaran Gifteds, Nairians were taught from an early age to control these physical strengths, so they didn’t do any damage to themselves or those who surrounded them. 

Once long, long ago, the Nairians and Tandarans had been at war. However, they eventually came to understand that continued conflict would only serve to annihilate each other. Through centuries of peace, they had come to learn and cherish their differences, though they turned out to have more in common than they might have thought. 

The Tandarans had selected the fourth planet as their new home. It’s surface was covered with dry grasslands, arid plateaus and burning deserts. They had been able to establish three cities on one of the main continents, chief of these being the capital city of Baktal. 

The Nairians had settled on the third planet, where lush rain forests and towering mountains seemed to simulate in a small way the home which they had lost. Though not nearly so grand as the cities which had once been the pride of Nyra, they were starting to remake a new home. 

The very name which had been chosen for their new home had a similar meaning in both languages. In Tandaran,  _ Chandos  _ meant  _ Exile _ ; in Nairian,  _ Wanderer _ . They’s what they were: wanderers and exiles who only had each other to rely upon for survival.

* * *

Kaitoia came awake with a start, breathing heavily, her entire body bathed in sweat. Another dream, another vision. Thankfully, it hadn’t been the worst of the three dreams which kept coming into her sleep. But, the raw anguish she had felt from that Tandaran had been even more gut wrenching, causing her almost physical pain. 

The two of them had been standing in what Kaitoia assumed to be some sort of hospital, but the equipment, the surroundings, felt so different from any hospital she had ever seen. And though the man in the bed between them appeared to have the appearance of a Nairian, he was fragile; the injuries which he had suffered seemed to be bringing him near death. If it had been a Nairian, they would have been up and waiting to be discharged. 

The Tandaran had been staring at her as though she were the only person who could help, begging her with his eyes to save the man who was clearly dying. She hadn’t been able to answer, as much as she wanted to. In the world of dreaming, her subconscious mind was wrapping her in iron chains that she didn’t have the strength to escape from. She had been forced to stand by powerless as she listened to him trying to call out to her, and wondering why she wouldn’t help him. 

That was when she finally woke up, reeling from the emotions of the dream, or vision, or whatever it was supposed to be. She didn’t even know what to call it anymore, and trying to make sense of it had been the main cause of several headaches for her over the last few months. 

“Effa, I need effa.” She muttered under her breath, as she sat up once more and got out of bed. 

Trudging down the hallway, she was drawn from her dream musins by the appearance of her husband, Kerestan. “Kaitoia, good morning.” He looked at her closely, and she could feel a slight questioning sensation in her mind, the feeling of the mated bind which had formed between them. “Are you all right?” He asked, once the suspicion had been confirmed by her.

“Yes, fine. I had a long night is all.”

“Did you have one of those dreams again?” Kaitoia would have denied it to anyone else, but the tone in which Kerestan asked the question was so certain and steady that she always felt guilty even considering lying to him. 

“Yes,” She reluctantly admitted. 

Kerestan regarded her with a thoughtful expression, no doubt cataloging this conversation for a later date. Yet, Kaittoia got the distinct impression that he knew this wasn’t the time for that. “You should head downstairs.” He said, at last, seeming to drop the subject entirely. Fifteen years of marriage had made him wise to the fact that Kaitoia would tell him when she was good and ready. “Melisande’s here. I believe she said something about the Council calling a meeting.”

Kaitoia was grateful for any kind of reprieve, though she knew it was inevitable that Kerestan would gradually wear down her barriers with his quiet patience. Honestly, that method was far more effective than any sort of nagging would have been able to accomplish. 

She made her way downstairs to the kitchen, only to be greeted by a sight which would have been perfectly bizarre in any home besides that of a Tandaran: busily skittering to and fro in a giant, spider-like mechanical body was a female yun, distinguishable from the male by their slightly larger size and bright blue stripes. 

Upon hearing her, Jocasta turned around and greeted her with a bright smile. “Ah, Kaitoia there you are. Master said you would be coming down. I’ve already started breakfast. Melisande has already eaten a plateful.”

“With your cooking, I’m surprised that’s all she’s eaten.” said Kaitoia, returning the smile. She glanced over at the young woman who was currently eating a generous amount of the hot food which Jocasta so prided herself on. “I imagine that’s the same reason you came calling personally, Melisande, instead of simply calling me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” said Melisande, “I innocently knocked on the door and Jocasta hustled me inside, sat me down at the table and insisted on feeding me before I could even get a word in edgewise. And my mother taught me it was bad manners to turn down hospitality.”

Melisande, Seventh Daughter of the High Matriarch of the House of Warvan, Ambassador to the High Council of the Tandarans, was not quite so grand as all her many titles would have liked to paint her. Red haired and blue eyed, perpetually smiling and optimistic, Melisande was a ball of frenetic, mischievous energy, who spoke her mind with the easy charm of someone who always knew how to spin a compliment to even the most unpleasant people. 

She had been born on one of the transports which had escaped the destruction of Nyra and Tandara, and so had no memory of her planet of origin. Due to the slower aging of Tandarans, though Kaitoia was over a decade Melisande’s senior, the two were almost developmentally the same age, and were the very best of friends.

“You didn’t spike the effa, did you?” Kaitoia asked, eyeing the pot of brown liquid on the table. “It was so sweet the last time you came over, I was hardly able to focus on my thoughts, let alone anyone else’s."

“Hey, I’ve apologized for that at least a dozen times.” said Melidande, with a face of disgust. “I have no idea how you can drink that stuff so strong. If I did, it would make my hair turn into droopy, stiff strands I couldn’t do anything with.”

“And we all know what a tragedy that would be.” said Kaitoia, with a smirk, as she sat down with a plate of food and poured herself a cup of steaming liquid. “Go on, then, Kerestan said you were here about a meeting from the Council.”

Melisande waved her hand absent-mindely. “Oh, that. The Council has called an emergency meeting about the earth situation.”

Kitoia was more than a little surprised. “Earth? I thought that the discussion was tabled two months ago. It was decided that we didn’t have the resources to conduct a proper first contact.” 

Melisande shrugged. “Hey, I didn’t make the choices, I just show up and pretend to listen.”

“We both know you do a lot more than that.” said Kaitoia, “You shouldn’t joke so much about the things you’re good at.”

“Maybe, but I have to keep myself humble someway. But seriously, I have no idea why they opened this thing back up. All the communique I got said was that they had picked up some transmissions from earth which could change things.”

“Interesting.” said Kaitioia, “Well, I suppose I had better start preparing what I remember about the earth.”

“See, that’s where you excel. You remember everything, and I do mean everything.”

They couldn’t linger long over breakfast. The Tandaran High Council was extremely punctual and it was generally frowned upon to show up even a few minutes late. Once they had finished their food, Kerestan had just started to make his way downstairs, a satchel slung across his shoulders. He was on his way to teach an art class at one of the local schools, instructing the children in their painting technique. “Will you be back in time for dinner than, Kaitoia?” He asked, not necessarily needing to know all the specifics to see that this meeting was on an important matter. 

“I don’t entirely know.” said Kaitoia, “I’ll try to let you know as soon as I have anything else.”

“Be sure to let me know as well, sir.” said Jocasta, as she came skittering up, pushing a thermos of effa into Kaitoia’s hands. “I’ll be sure to whip up a little something and deliver it to the chambers. I’m not going to let you waste away while you’re debating the future.”

“Thank you, Jocasta.” said Kaitoia, with a smile. “I swear, I would probably be lost without you and Kerestan to help me.”

Kerestan had come up by this time and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Have a productive day then, my dear. Try not to tire yourself out.”

“Same to you.” said Kaitoia, as she and Melisande headed out the door, and the meeting of the council. 

* * *

The main council of Chandos IV consisted of two representatives from each of the three cities that had been constructed thus far on the planet; presiding over them was elected Chancellor, Danara Len’fer. They debated the day to day challenges of keeping the Tandarans safe and thriving. Though Melisande was more of an observer at these meetings than an actual participant, her voice was sought when issues that could also affect the Nairians were brought into play. 

Melisande and Kaitiia were among the last to arrive. A few of the other representatives were huddled together in small groups discussing what this meeting could possibly be about. It seemed as though no one else had any idea what was going on either. A series of soft chimes sounded through the air, calling the meeting to order. 

The representatives and their various aides dispersed to their places at the table which formed a half circle. Danara, seated on a slightly raised chair at the center of the table, rose to her feet, bringing the soft hum of lingering conversation to a close. “Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I am aware that this meeting was not scheduled, however, our joint communications teams have brought something to my attention which I believe must put the issue of earth back on the table.”

“Takeria,” said Danara, gesturing for a Tandaren who had been seated in one of the guest seats to come forward to the main podium. “Please inform the council of the investigation you have been conducting the last few weeks.”

Takeria, a Tandaren who was the head of the communications grid for the two Chandos planets, stepped forward to the podium and acknowledged Danra and the main members of the council. “Chancellor, members of the council: for the last few weeks, some of my best technicians have been monitoring a series of… interesting transmissions which we have been intercepting from earth.”

She tapped a few controls on the podium, and in the center of the room, a holographic image of a large round globe of covered in blue oceans, brown and green continents and white clouds appeared. “As you all know, the issue of a first contact with this planet was briefly discussed within these council chambers. This was the first planet which we have been able to find which is inhabited. Though the issue of that first contact was ultimately rejected, we were still ordered to monitor earth for the purposes of research. What we have found in one particular city on the planet has surprised everyone on my team.”

The image zoomed into a city on the continent they had ascertained was named North America. The image was that of a typical city, with chrome skyscrapers, highways and cars zooming past. “This is Metro City, and for awhile, it did not excite the interest of my team, until we began to piece together some of the more recent transmissions. Perhaps it would be best if I allowed them to speak for themselves.”

All eyes were now focused on the image, which began to have sound and movement. And to the surprise of every single viewer, what burst into view was a Tandaran and Nairian locked in what could only be called a ridiculously epic battle. The Tandaran was dressed in a black ensemble accented by a cape and spikes, riding in some sort of overgrown robotic creation that had six legs and was rampaging through the city streets, causing widespread mayhem and destruction in its wake. Behind him, flying with the same spirit of utterly ludicrous level of daredevil acrobatics and shooting red laser beams from his eyes at the Tandaran’s riding vehicle, was a male Nairian. In stark contrast to the Tandaran’s back, the Nairian was dressed in blazing white and gold. 

The transmission went on for a good five minutes, the two aliens exchanging banter and insults, the Tandaran constantly threatening to destroy the city (which he seemed to pronounce as Metrocity), while the Nairian swore to take him to justice. Oddly, though both of them could have probably tried to do serious damage to the other, neither of them took a direct hit against the other. The Nariain was aiming for the robot, destroying it piece by piece but never going for the most obvious target, and destroying the pilot himself. And the Tandaran seemed always to aim his own weapons either where the Nairian was going flying or where he had just been. 

Eventually, Danara made a gesture to Takeria. She stopped the recording and said, “I believe you can understand why this has caused such a stirring of interest. Earth is not just inhabited by humans, but a Tandaran and a Narian have both found refuge among its people, to the point where everyone knows who they are.”

“Who are they?” demanded Zaran, the other representative from Baktal along with Kaitoia, “What is this foolery which they’re carrying on? Do they not see it’s a ridiculous, childish display which ruins the good name of both our peoples?”

“They don’t know anything about our history.” said Takeria, “According to the research we’ve been able to do, they both crash landed on earth around the same time as the destruction of our homeworlds. They were both no more than infants at the time, and I’m sure that any information which they were able to remember is minimal at best. Quite honestly, I believe that they are doing the best they can given their potentially hostile surroundings.”

She tapped a few more keys on the podium, and the image zoomed in on the Tandaran’s maniacally grinning face, with piercing green eyes. “He is known as Megamind.” The oddness of the name caused more than a few raised eyebrows and sounds of disbelief. “That’s not even his full title. If we were going to be strictly accurate, he calls him Megamind, Incredibly Handsome Criminal Genius and Master of All Evil. Admittedly, it’s no more than a stage name, we haven’t been able to determine what his given name might be.”

Kaitoia had been listening to this presentation with her usual minute attention to detail. Part of the reason why she was on the Council in the first place was because of her extraordinary ability to read people. Though the two combatants on the screen before her were holographic transmissions from a planet light years away, she was still able to pick up minor changes in body language and facial expression to guess what they were thinking. 

However, the very instant that she saw the Tandaran called Megamind up close, it was as though a jolt of electrical energy pulsated through her. The Tandaran was the same one from her visions, she was certain of it. The feeling of intense familiarity returned full force, as did the remembrance of the visions which she had been doing everything in her power over the past few days to push to the back of her mind. 

Saren, wrapper her shoulders, immediately sensed the change in the direction of her Mistress’ attention.  _ “Mistress, what is it?” _ She asked, through the mental bond they had developed over the years. 

_ “I… I think I recognize him, the Tandaran. He looks like the one I’ve been seeing in my dreams.” _

Saren knew all about the visions Kaitoia had been seeing. It was hard for a Minion to kept in the dark about any secret their keepers might have had. However, she also shared the same sense of uncertainty about them, as she had no clearer idea of what they were supposed to be about.  _ “You’re certain?” _

Kaitoia shook her head.  _ “Yes, I’m positive. What difference does it make, though? I’ve never seen this Megamind before today.” _

_ “You really should be seeing someone about these visions, Mistress. They are becoming much to distracting.” _

Kaitoia mentally sighed. She had first started having these dreams two months ago, and in that time they had neither lessened in regularity or intensity. If she had been forced to put a name to it, she would have said that they were some sort of vision of the future. However, Kaiotia had never showed any sort of special ability for precognition of any kind. Telepathy was difficult enough to balance without also having all the possibilities of the future open to her, as well. It had probably gotten past the point where she would be able to handle it on her own. 

_ “You’re right. I’ll make sure to see Gargi later. Right now I need to focus on this. Regardless of who this Megamind really is, I think this is clearly important.” _

Kaitoia tried to get her mind back on track. Takeria was still speaking, having brought up an image of a male Nairian. 

“This is the hero that has set himself up to oppose Megamind. He calls himself Metro Man, and as you can see, his similarity in appearance to humans has made his life somewhat easier.”

“And what exactly is the point of all this? They just run around the city fighting each other in ridiculous outfits, giant robots, while calling each other names?” said Melisandre.

There was a slight, nervous shuffling from Takeria, and it was obvious that this was somewhat embarrassing for her. “As far as we’ve been able to determine from the records we’ve looked at, there doesn’t appear to be any real animosity between Metro Man and Megamind. Their conflicts follow a strict pattern, with very little deviation: Megamind kidnaps someone to gain Metro Man’s attention, he terrorizes the city without creating a single casualty and then Metro Man defeats him. It’s almost as if they think it’s all some sort of game.”

“At least they seem to be having fun.” said Melisande.

“You said that Megamind kidnapped someone.” said Kaitoia, knowing there would be a great deal that could be ascertained from the way Megamind treated his supposed victims. “Does he cause them physical harm?”

“No. As a matter of fact, the strange thing is that he only ever kidnaps one person in particular.” Another holographic image appeared of a different battle altogether. This time, Megamind appeared to be posing dramatically on a huge robotic lizard, which was carrying a woman, tied up in one of its clawed hands. Megamind was declaring dramatically to Metro Man over a loudspeaker that he was going to rip the woman apart. However, the woman appeared to have no fear whatsoever of her personal safety. As a matter of fact, she seemed thoroughly bored with the whole process. 

“This is Roxanne Ritchie. She’s what they call a reporter on earth, someone who documents events around the city and transmits them to the citizens who live there. She seems to have some kind of romantic attachment to Metro Man, and Megamind only ever seems to kidnap her. But he’s never harmed her.”

“She’s been through the process many times.” Kaitoia said, continuing to examine the psychological signs on the image she was seeing, “She seems to know subconsciously that no matter how close Megamind pushes on the danger line, he’s never going to cross it with her. Interesting that she should trust him that way considering she’s the one being kidnapped.”

“I like her hair.” sad Melisande, who, being a Nairian, noticed such tiny details.

“In summation, Councilors, Chancellor, after studying these findings, I thought it best to submit them to your attention.” She gave a slight nod of respect, indicating that her report was finished. 

Danara motioned for her to resume her seat, and turned her attention to the assembled Council. “I don’t have to tell you the seriousness of what we have just heard. I believed it best to reopen the issue of our first contact with earth in light of The Communication Squadrons findings.”

“Why?” Zaran said, “I can’t see how this changes anything. We can’t interfere in this situation. It's already gone too far.”

“Surely you can’t be serious?” spoke another Councilor from the city of Corven, “We can’t just leave two of our own stranded on an alien world. You heard Takeria: they have no idea where they came from, so they probably have no idea that they are no longer the only ones left. Don’t we owe it to them to at least reveal ourselves to them?”

“And what will happen when the humans find out about us?” Zaran demanded, “Even if we could get some sort of message through without being discovered, the very instant that earth finds out about our existence, they will treat us as enemies, especially considering that they already consider one of us as a villain.”

“We can’t just leave them there, either.” said Melisande, and Kaitoia could sense that her friends’ natural sense of compassion was starting spark. “It’s not their fault. They’ve had no one to teach them differently."

“Melisande has a point.” Kaitoia put in, “It seems that both Megamind and Metro Man had to come up with something to do with their lives in order to survive in an alien culture with no other resources besides themselves to rely on. Considering that both of them are still alive, I have to say I think they have succeeded.”

There were many such exchanges over the issue for the next hour. There was no clear cut answer, and the different sides of the argument were hotly debated amongst all the Councilors. Danara herself remained silent, watching and listening to the proceedings closely. Finally, she stood up and each Tandaran in the room felt, rather than heard her demand for silence. 

“I believe we have heard enough from both sides this morning.” She said, her voice measured and calm. “I was not expecting us to reach a decision today, nor do I believe it would be wise to do so. This matter is far too delicate to rush into a choice, but we cannot simply ignore it either. I want the earth to become a prime item on each of your agendas. In the next few weeks, we’ll reconvene in order to see how much closer we are to a decision.”

She looked at each of the Councilors in turn. “Remember, Councilors, our numbers are low enough as they are, we cannot risk losing even one of them. Try to remember that, and don’t allow your first prejudices to guide your debates.” She stopped on Melisande. “Ambassador, your own ruling Senate has been informed of these proceedings. May I assume that you’ll be in contact with them?”

“Of course, Chancellor.” said Melisande, with a respectful nod. “This matter, it seems, would concern us all.”

“Excellent. In that case, this meeting adjourned. I will inform you when we will be discussing the earth matter further.”

At this dismissal, the Council Members got to their feet and headed out the door. Melisande didn’t sit right next to Kaitoia, so she zipped through the small crowd at blurring speed (no one really turned an eye at this. It was quite common when in the company of a Narian to always have them right beside you no matter where they might have happened to be a few seconds before). 

“Well, that was certainly interesting.” She said. 

“It certainly was.” said Kaitoia, “This is going to be the main order of business for a good while, I can tell.”

“I just hope that at least some of the Nairians will see reason when it comes to this.” said Melisande, “Some of them are still traditional, you know. They might be more reluctant to mount a full scale rescue of a Narian if he’s a male.”

“Metro Man really didn’t look like he needed rescuing that badly.” Kaitoia said, “Neither did Megamind. I’m sure that they can survive a few more weeks till we get to them.”

“So you think we should do something to reach them, as well?” said Melisande, excitedly. 

“Yes, but we can’t just go running off without some sort of plan. Allocating resources to any off world project has a potential risk, and we need to make sure we are getting to earth in the best way.”

Melisande sighed, her obvious impatience carrying across to Kaitoia as an itching sensation. If given the choice, Melisande would probably have gone rocketong off to earth as soon as possible. “I know you're right. But, can you just imagine what it must have been like for them, to be alone on a planet full of aliens, not even knowing that there are others like them out there?”

“I can’t imagine it.” said Kaitoia. 

“It makes me wonder what they’ve been thinking the past 27 years.” said Melisande

Kaitoia thought of Megamind, a supposedly evil super genius who seemed to have a flair for the dramatic, and the unexplainable connection she felt to just his image. “Something tells me, Melisande, whether we like it or not, we’ll soon be finding out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Nairians, I wanted to be careful that I avoided making them a race of idiots or self-absorbed jerks. I thought it would be an interesting juxtaposition if a Nairian and a Tandaran were actually friends, considering the rivalry which existed between Megamind and Metro Man. 
> 
> And as for wondering what Megemind might have been thinking all those years he was stuck on earth, well, we'll be finding out next chapter. Traveling fifteen light years to the Metro City Prison of the Criminally Gifted, The Warden is on the grave yard shift for the prison's most infamous resident. However, in the dead of night, when Megamind is suffering from the aftermath of a nightmare, the boundary between warden and caretaker becomes blurred.


	3. Distant Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the distant planet of earth, during a quiet graveyard shift at Metro City's Prison for the Criminally Gifted, a supervillain starts to confide in the most unlikely person imaginable. The relationship he shares with the Warden might very well run deeper than he wants to admit.

Distant Dreams:

_Earth, 18 hours before the opening of the Metro Man Museum_

It was dark at the Metro Man City Prison for the Criminally Gifted. The call for lights out had taken place a few hours before, and everything was quiet. In the innermost ward of the prison, where those with only the highest clearance could enter, was one of the most famously infamous of the prison’s residents: Megamind, Incredibly Handsome Criminal Genius and Master of all Villainy. 

Stores were told in the prison of Megamind’s exploits, mostly consisting of the trouble and mischief he had gotten into as a child while growing up with the walls of the prison. When Megamind’s current career was discussed among the inmates, it was often with a sense of pride, as if the inmates were uncles bragging about the accomplishments of a favored nephew. 

This was hardly surprising, as Megamind had grown up in the prison, and the inmates had probably served as his first role models and inspirations. They had also played a part in shaping his somewhat bizarre sense of ethics. None of the prisoners in the prison were guilty of violent crimes, mostly being a gifted group of thieves, smugglers, and foragers. 

However, there was one man in the prison who, it could be said, had as profound an impact on Megamind as anyone of the inmates.

Charles Hayworth, the Head Warden of the prison, was on the graveyard shift for guarding Megamind’s cell. He had been adamant that the guard staff needed to keep security tight over the last few days. There was no telling what sort of dastardly plot Megamind had in mind for the opening of the Metro Man Museum. Of course, any of those measures would probably turn out to be completely useless. Megamind already had an escape plan in mind, but there wouldn’t be any sort of movement on that front tonight. It would have been utterly ridiculous for him to escape under the cover of darkness. There would be no one to witness it and boo him for it later. 

Charles had been Head Warden at the Prison for a good many years. Outwardly, he was a tough, humorless man with a stickler for rules and regulations. However, there was another side to Charles. He did demand a high level of efficiency from everyone who was under him, be in prison guard or inmate, and he didn’t tolerate disrespect from either party towards the other. But, he also saw something in the inmates beyond people who had broken the law and were therefore useless. No, he chose to see them as people who had the potential to change. If they were willing to play by his rules of morality, he was often willing to overlook some of their more… colorful goings on. 

On this particular night, he had been enjoying a quiet few hours into the watch. He occasionally glanced at the bank of security cameras that watched Megamind’s cell from every angle, but there really wasn’t much to alarm him. The book of T.S. Elliot poetry he had thought to bring along helped to while away the time. He wasn’t anticipating that anything would change that. Megamind usually slept like a rock the night before an escape, it made him extra energetic and chirpy during the actual event. 

However, that was before he began to hear the muffled cries and banging on the walls emanating from within Megamind’s cell. He looked towards the camera that focused on the cot, and was stunned to see the bright blue alien in the grip of what could only be a vivid nightmare. His stick-like limbs were flailing and twisting, trying to run away from an inescapable monster. He was speaking strange words that Charles had long given up trying to decipher. 

Charles closed his book, and stood up, hurrying over to the small window in the doorway to make sure Syx was all right. Charles had his own role in this little charade of superheroes and villains. He was the stern, unbending warden of the prison who chastised Megamind for his evil ways. Most days, he admitted to playing that role with a great deal of enjoyment. But, he knew it was an act. Sometimes, when there was no one to see, he was able to ease up on the role, to show, if only to himself, that he cared. 

Charles could still vividly remember the day that strange alien pod had landed in the yard of the Prison. The inmates had instantly taken to the tiny blue alien and his fish companion, and had begged the Warden to keep him. Charles had looked into those huge, startling green eyes, and had felt an almost instinctual connection with the baby. He had seen in the baby an innocence and light that a great darkness hadn’t been able to dim, Here, here had been something that Charles could truly protect. 

He looked through the window anxiously, seeing the shadowy outline of Syx, sitting on the floor in a mess of blankets and pillow, rubbing the back of his oversized head, his labored breathing the only sound breaking the suddenly tense silence. 

At this moment, he was hardly the menacing presence that all Metro City knew and feared (and perhaps secretly enjoyed). He could still so easily become the scared, isolated, alien that Charles had cared for so many times. 

He wasn’t going to insult Syx by treating him that way now, of course. He would have to wait for him to do that in his own time. After a few minutes, Syx finally spoke, his voice coming through the speakers, sounding tired and rough. “Jensen, Jensen, could I get some lights in here, please?”

Charles reached over and flipped the lights on, an action that caused Syx to clap his hands over his eyes, and cry out in exaggerated pain. “Ahh! Jensen, what are you doing? Are you deliberately trying to blind me?”

Despite himself, Charles tried to hold back a smirk. Just like Syx to turn everything into a melodrama. “Lights are at the same level they always are, Megamind.”

Megamind immediately paused, looking up at the cameras he knew were there and said, in a confused manner, “Warden, is that you? Where’s Jensen?”

“Had a family emergency at the last minute. His youngest is in the hospital.”

Megamind’s expression grew almost concerned. “Alice, isn’t it? Nothing terribly serious, I hope.”

“No, just a broken arm.” He honestly wasn’t surprised that Megamind knew the names of the guards who watched his cell, but also those of their spouses and children. For a self-proclaimed supervillain, he had never taken advantage of that information to hurt them. If anything, he actually seemed to be concerned whenever something bad happened to one of them. 

“Well, do tell him I hope she recovers.”

“I’ll pass along the message.”

Megamind had risen to his feet, and made his way over to the singular chair in the center of his cell. Charles watched him closely. Nightmares were nothing new for Syx, especially while he had been growing up. However, it had been awhile since Charles had witnessed one this intense. Something about this dream seemed to have shaken him to his very core. 

“You want to talk about your nightmare?”

Syx turned around in the chair, glaring at the Warden imperiously. “Nightmare, Warden? Whatever gave you the idea that I had a nightmare?”

“You were screaming in your sleep, and didn’t wake up until you fell out of your cot. How was that not a nightmare?”

Though his glare didn’t flinch, though Syx’s bright green eyes flicked from side to side, that huge brain of his no doubt racing to find an appropriately menacing answer before too much time had past. “That… was indigestion. Honestly, Warden, if you’re trying to poison me, you should tell your cooks to do a better job. My stomach is more than capable of handling even the most-”

“I’ve seen nightmares brought on by indigestion. What I just saw clearly wasn’t that.” Charles pointed out, “You sure you aren’t having a problem?”

Syx drew himself up imperiously and said, “Warden, I am a criminal genius and mastermind of malevolence. I _give_ other people nightmares. I most certainly don’t have them myself.”

“Right, sorry for even suggesting it.”

Syx huffed and turned his chair to face the far wall. Charles waited another three minutes, waiting for the inevitable turn around. Sure enough, Syx suddenly spun the chair back to face Charles. “A hypothetical scenario for you, Warden, since you’re here and I’m feeling uncharacteristically generous in brightening your meager existence with my attention.”

Charles did his best to keep his expression stern and gruff. “All right, fire away.”

“Suppose that I did have a dream of a disturbing nature. What would you be your advice on dealing with it?”

“That depends. What would this hypothetical dream be about?”

“To begin with, I’m in the middle of Metrocity, and I believe it is the aftermath of one my conflicts with Metro Man. The entire city is in shambles for at least ten blocks around me, yet the streets themselves seem strangely deserted. It’s actually very quiet. It’s so silent it’s unsettling.”

“No police car sirens waiting to take you away? No Metro Man flying in triumph before an adoring public?” Charles could hear the slight sarcasm in his voice. He sometimes thought that half of the conflicts between Megamind and Metro Man was for the benefit of getting attention. In all the years they had been battling, those conflicts had produced exactly zero casualties. Not even Megamind had ever been seriously injured. Though he wasn’t as indestructible as Metro Man, he possessed some sort of advanced healing factor, as he was always up and moving a few days after his conflicts with the white-caped hero. 

He highly doubted that Syx saw it that way. Indeed, his agreement to the Warden’s observation was made with utter seriousness. “No, which makes it even stranger. However, I’m not alone. There’s someone else standing right in front of me.”

Syx’s voice trailed off and his gaze became distant. What was he seeing that Charles wouldn’t have been able to understand? Was it the dream he was reliving or a memory that wasn’t entirely clear? “Someone else?” He prompted after a moment. 

“Someone else. Someone… Someone like… me.”

Charles was beginning to understand. Syx had never spoken a word about where he originally came from. He seemed to know what his species was called, but he had never said it to Charles. He had never said anything about his family. He must have had someone to look after him if that escape pod had been any indication; what might have happened to them Syx had never said. Charles had seen that look of haunting, empty despair on the faces of so many children during his career in law enforcement. Observing it on Syx over the years had convinced him that it was a universal sign for loss. 

“Someone like you, like your species?”

Syx nodded, slumping down in his chair and holding his head in his hands. “She seems so very familiar. Her standing there, with me, seemed so natural. However, I’m certain that I’ve never seen her before.”

“Does she speak or say anything?” Charles asked, gently. 

“Yes,” said Syx, after a few moments of potent silence. “Yes, she does say one thing. Not that it’s really important.”

Charles knew that very little could actually unnerve the so-called criminal mastermind. However, observing Syx right now, he could see that the blue alien was valiantly trying to hold himself together, that he was holding the arms of his chair so tightly that his knuckles were starting to grow paler with the effort. He himself also seemed to be trembling, the effort of holding his emotions and memories back manifesting in a physical sign. 

What had this alien in a dream said that managed to get under his charge’s skin so thoroughly? “You had a dream about someone who is like you and you felt a connection. Honestly, I’ve heard more improbable dreams.”

“That’s not entirely what’s bothering me, Warden. This isn’t the first time I’ve had this dream, and if anything, the visual cues and emotions it’s inspiring are making me believe that this isn’t some random vision caused by my solitary circumstances. It feels like it hasn’t happened yet.”

“Are you saying that you were dreaming about the future?” Charles asked, not bothering to hide his skepticism.

Megamind frowned, a touch of bravado returning. “Now don’t look so sour, Warden. There’s every chance that my species, with it’s highly advanced brain power could have unlocked a way to see the future at some point in their evolutionary or cultural history.”

Charles had to give him that point. He was a pragmatic man by nature. He had to be, given his career choice. However, he also wasn’t one to completely reject something out of hand simply because it seemed improbable. Just because humans couldn’t do that kind of thing, didn’t mean that Syx’s people couldn’t in some capacity. 

“If you don’t mind me saying so, this doesn’t really sound like a nightmare. It just seems a bit unsettling. Why are you so disturbed?”

“Like I said, Charles, I’ve had this dream before. But, tonight, it ended differently.” It wasn’t lost on Charles that Syx had started to refer to him his first name. It was almost as if he had stopped thinking of this as a late night conversation between a prisoner and warden, but as one friend confiding to another. “After she said my na... after she said that one word, she just started vanishing.”

“Vanishing? What do you mean?”

“Like she just started to disappear thin air. I tried to stop it, but my legs felt as though they had been encased in concrete, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak. All I could do was just watch, helplessly, while she vanished. And after she was gone, the loneliness, the silence, it was overpowering. I wanted to get away, but I still couldn’t move.”

He shook his head. “I’m confounded. No matter how many times I try to make sense of it, I fail. This dream can’t be real. It’s logically impossible. I should have been able to leave this behind the second I woke up, but I can’t escape the image of her face. She’s always there, in the back of my mind.”

There was such fear in Six's eyes, such a forlorn tone in his voice that Charles found himself experiencing the very familiar feeling of helplessness. How was he supposed to respond? How could he offer comfort to an alien who clearly had experienced something that was beyond anything Charles or any other human ever could comprehend? Syx had lost him entire civilization, planet and family. He was essentially all that was left. It was honestly something of a miracle that he hadn’t turned out worse.

Still, he also couldn’t leave Syx to wrestle with this nightmare on his own. He had to somehow assure him that he wasn’t alone, at least. “I’ll be honest, I’m not the most philosophical, Syx, but it seems to me that this isn’t a dream you should be ignoring or trying to forget. What is it that you’re really afraid of, putting aside all questions about whether or not this alien you’re seeing could actually be real?”

Syx seemed to think about this, and when he spoke, he was unusually quiet and thoughtful. “This woman, she reminds me of someone… someone who used to be close to me. Protecting her from danger seemed to be the most important thing I could ever achieve in my life.”

“Would you die for her?”

It seemed like such a strange question for a Warden of a prison to ask his supervillain charge. Yet, Syx didn’t even seem to think of it that way. Here, just between the two of them,when there was not a soul awake in the whole building, all the masks that Syx wore were starting to slip away. “Yes, yes. I think that I would. But, if this dream is anything to be believed, I’m already going to fail even that.”

“Whoever said you were destined to fail.” Syx started to protest, but Charles interrupted. “Hear me out. This dream might not be anything, and that’s something I firmly suggest you keep in mind. However, for the sake of argument, suppose that it’s not a future set in stone. You could probably interpret it as a warning.”

“A warning? You mean, it’s something I can prevent?”

“I think so. I mean, I’m no expert on these things, but it would seem to me that you wouldn’t keep having this dream, vision, whatever you want to call it, without there being some chance of preventing it.”

It seemed as though this possibility had not occurred to Syx. “But, what exactly am I preventing, if I am the last one of my race?”

“I don’t know.” said Charles, honestly, “This seems to be one of those times when there isn’t a literal explanation for everything. You might have to go on faith with this one, Syx, that if and when this dream comes true in your life, you’ll know it.”

That probably wasn’t the answer that Syx had been hoping for. Syx’s entire personality was hard wired into science and theory, concrete problem which had tangible solutions. For all that he constantly lost, there was still an element of that which Syx could control to some extent. Charles never denied the fact that his charge was a genius, but genius brought with it the risk of only seeing one aspect of a challenge, instead of all its many facets. 

Nonetheless, Syx didn’t simply dismiss his words with a haughty quip about his superior understanding of the situation. Instead, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “So, really the only thing I can do is wait.”

“Wait, and be on the lookout.” said Charles, “It may happen a whole lot faster than you think.”

Charles wasn’t entirely sure if that had at all comforted Syx, yet as he looked at the blue alien’s face, it seemed as though a new resolve came over him. It was true, Syx hated waiting and he hated uncertainty, but he also recognized that sometimes that was the only thing he could do. And once he made that choice, he tackled the challenge with the same single-mindedness and determination that he greeted everything. 

And with that choice, it seemed as though some of the masks of the supervillain fell back into place. Syx gradually faded to the background, and Megamind took his place.

“Well, this has been a most invigorating hypothetical discussion, Warden.” said Megamind, as he got to his feet, “I believe I might actually be able to sleep now.”

“Glad I could be of help.” said Charles, once more hiding his smile. Of course the whole thing was hypothetical, and the day he believed that would be the day someone told him Megamind’s skin had always been green and he had just never noticed it. He headed back to his post and was about to turn out the lights when he heard Megamind. “Oh, and Warden, tomorrow morning, business as usual?”

Charles knew exactly what that meant. Megamind wanted his assurance that no one would ever know about this late night conversation. This time, Charles did smile, as he gave the same answer he always did, an unspoken promise that he would never say a word to anyone else. “Of course, Megamind when is it ever anything else between us?”

He saw Megamind visibly sag with relief. “Good night, Warden.”

“Good night, Megamind.” 

The lights in the cell went out, and Charles waited for the monitors to indicate that Syx had started sleeping peacefully once again. Only then did he go back to reading T.S. Elliot.

And so, another night continued peacefully at the Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We never really got a clear idea of the Warden and Megamind's relationship behind the scenes during the movie. However, it seems that Megamind isn't necessarily being kept in harsh, solitary confinement. In fact, this is something I'm going to expand as the rest of the story unfolds. Without giving away to much, the prison was probably the safest place Megamind could have landed when he arrived. 
> 
> Please read and review. Happy holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been literally years since I saw Megamind. A few days I gave it a rewatch, and was pleasantly surprised at how well it held up. As such, I decided to dust off some stories that I've been wanting to post for awhile. 
> 
> It always did break my heart that Megamind never got to meet anyone else from his home planet, so this is my way of remedying that. There is going to be a lot of explorations of alien culture, expanding Megamind's overall cast of characters, and of course, a few villains, old and new, in varying degrees of menace and danger. Hopefully it should be a great adventure. Thanks for joining me on it.


End file.
